


Blue Balls

by bishounens



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Crack, Gen, idk what the hell i was writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7457503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bishounens/pseuds/bishounens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junmyeon suggests they play Twister. Chaos ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Balls

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from aff! this was actually an old work i completed 3 years ago which i found sitting in my drafts folder, so i decided to reupload it. (this is set during the ot12 era btw ahaha) enjoy : - )

“Left hand on green,” Jongin announces.

“Sehun’s ass is already on green!” Junmyeon complains.

“So left hand on Sehun’s ass,” Baekhyun sighs, his face somewhere above Kyungsoo’s shoulder and below Chanyeol’s stomach.

“I’m not putting my hand on Sehun’s a–“ Junmyeon’s protest is cut off by a very un-masculine squeal (which he would deny later on) when Jongin simply rolls his eyes and grabs Junmyeon’s hand and presses it firmly to Sehun’s right ass cheek.

“Can I get pregnant from this?” Sehun whimpers, feeling unnecessarily violated.

“Not like I wanted to grope your ass.” Junmyeon mumbles under his breath.

He has to admit though, Sehun’s posterior is very round and firm; the supple flesh flexing slightly as Sehun tries to ease himself into a more comfortable position. _Wait. What was he thinking?_ Junmyeon resists the urge to slap his forehead in exasperation.

“Can we hurry up, I really need to pee!” Chanyeol whines.

There’s a moment of silence and then Baekhyun glances up at Chanyeol, lips twisted in a scowl.

“You are not peeing on me.”

 

____

 

“Right foot on blue!” It’s physically impossible, and Junmyeon whimpers as he stares at the blue circle in between Jongin's legs.

“I can’t!” he gasps, his muscles already straining from holding the uncomfortable position for so long.

“I guess that means you’ll have to do the forfeit then?” Sehun asks sweetly, spinning the dial idly as he watches his bandmates with a Cheshire-cat grin.

Junmyeon freezes - _he's not particularly keen on cross-dressing for the next five fanmeets thank you very much_ \- and with a resigned huff, he tenses in preparation for the added strain of his already taut muscles. Baekhyun feels like ripping the smirk off from the smug maknae but seeing as he’s currently face-to-groin with Kyungsoo, he has no choice but to remain immobile.

“Why is it always me?” Junmyeon groans as he raises his ankle, kicking Chanyeol’s face in the process.

“Hey! You’re going to bruise my nose!” Chanyeol whines, his eyes watering slightly.

“Trust me, It’ll be an improvement to your face.” Jongin sniggers.

Nobody is surprised when Chanyeol “accidentally” knees Jongin in the gut later on.

 

____

 

“Who was the dumb fuck who wanted to play Twister anyways?”

Jongin growls as he maneuvers his arm in between Sehun’s legs.

“Kim Jongin, mind your language!” Junmyeon says, his voice muffled seeing as his face is currently pressed against Kyungsoo’s ribs.

As usual, no one pays attention to him.

“Junmyeon’s.” Baekhyun says, his expression bored as he stretches his legs out and fans himself with the cardboard spinner.

“Well EXO-M doesn't do stupid bonding activities like this!” Jongin grumbles, sighing with relief when he finally manages to plant his hand on the red circle.

“I suggested Monopoly.” Chanyeol sulked.

“Chanyeol, you wanted to be the banker,” Kyungsoo says patiently.

“Yeah, so?”

“So I’d rather become a human pretzel than trust you with money.” Sehun snickers.

Nobody is surprised when Chanyeol also “accidentally” steps on Sehun’s hand later on.

 

____

 

Kyungsoo thinks it's cause for concern when Chanyeol suddenly starts bouncing up and down vigorously in the middle of the game, and the rest of the members turn to stare at him.

"Ouch! Chanyeol can you stop? You're sitting on my face!" Sehun grumbles, pushing at Chanyeol's hips with one hand awkwardly, his body bent precariously over Baekhyun's.

"Oooh. Kinky." Jongin smirks, wiggling his eyebrows before Sehun reaches over to whack Jongin's jaw.

"Guys, I really _really_ need to pee!" Chanyeol moans, squirming as he clutches his groin.

"Go to the bathroom then!" Baekhyun rolls his eyes.

Chanyeol tries to extricate himself from the human labyrinth, but all he succeeds in doing is slamming his elbow into Jongin's balls.

Junmyeon swears that Jongin's face turns a lovely shade of ultramarine blue.

"Christ!" Jongin howls, dropping to the ground instantly.

Unfortunately, it has a domino effect. Jongin's leg trips Kyungsoo, who grabs onto Baekhyun's neck, who hooks his arm around Chanyeol's waist. All four of them flail around for an instant before crashing down on top of Sehun, and Junmyeon is left staring at the pile of disgruntled EXO members entangled on the Twister mat.

"I'll never be able to have kids!" Jongin cries, grieving for the mini Kims he'll never be able to see.

"I think I broke something," Baekhyun pants.

"CAN ALL OF YOU GET OFF ME?" Sehun roars, his voice muffled seeing as he's currently lying face-down on the floor.

There's a pause, before it's broken by Chanyeol's soft squeak.

"Guys, I think I peed in my pants."

Junmyeon wonders if this is retribution.

 

____

 

“Something’s on my leg.” Baekhyun gasps.

“Yeah I think it’s Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo grins, lounging on the sofa with a cup of soda in one hand and the cardboard spinner in the other.

“No, it’s crawling!” Baekhyun half-screams, squirming vigorously and nearly head-butting Junmyeon in the process.

“I think a cockroach just joined the game,” Jongin declares, twisting around to see the brown insect exploring the expanse of Baekhyun’s calf.

Baekhyun nearly has an epileptic seizure, so the game is put on hold while Chanyeol goes to look for a murder weapon. He comes back armed with a book and crushes the cockroach heroically while Baekhyun prays that the insect doesn’t explode and stain his limited edition Levi jeans because _fuck, those cost a bomb damnit_. Thankfully, his jeans are safe and the game continues.

That is, until Kyungsoo’s brow furrows and he glances at Chanyeol suspiciously.

“Was that my book?”

Needless to say, it was the first and last time that EXO played twister.

 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are always appreciated! hmu on [twitter](https://twitter.com/swolkook) if you wanna yell about anime/kpop with me and have a great day.


End file.
